Generally, a paint spray gun is a painting device used for spraying paint, and sprays paints in the form of mist by using compressed air, and is used to spray paints, which are easily dried like lacquer or synthetic resin paint, in a large area.
More specifically, the spray device which sprays paints by using the spray gun has a paint container connected to a lower part of the spray gun for painting, and sprays the paint by the spraying force of compressed air. The spray gun moves to the left and right and uniformly distributes the paint when painting a large area.
However, the conventional paint spraying device using the spray gun as above employs a paint container containing a single color paint therein and connected to a single gun housing, which does not cause any problem when a single color paint is sprayed. However, when a plurality of paints is mixed and sprayed for the effect of marble, the single spray gun should be cleaned to spray another color, which deteriorates workability. If a plurality of spray guns is used, many skilled workers are needed or a number of spray guns should be purchased.
To solve the foregoing problem of the conventional paint spraying device using the spray gun, a paint spraying device which comprises a spray gun has been suggested by the present applicant and registered as Patent No. 10-0707295.
The paint spraying device which comprises the spray gun as above sprays a number colored paints with a single spray gun to produce the effect of marble to thereby improve workability and saves using a number of guns according to the colors of paints. Thus, the spray gun is assembled and disassembled without difficulty and easy to clean. However, the amount of the spraying paint for each color is not adjusted and there was still a difficulty in expressing or controlling the entire colors.
In consideration of the foregoing problem, Patent Nos. 2007-114274 and 2008-13958 paint spraying device have been suggested by the present applicant.
The above paint spraying devices spray paints in various colors through the spray gun and adjust the amount of spray paints by color, and thus even the unskilled may spray the paint and express various colors.
The conventional paint spraying device stores therein various colored-paints and spray mixed colors or individual colors, but a user should locate the paint storage tank on the floor and move it along the sprayed surface to perform the paint spraying operation, which is inconvenient and deteriorates work efficiency.
Also, the conventional paint spraying device which includes the spray gun has a storage main body of the paint storage tank and the spray gun connected to each other through a compressed air insertion pipe and a discharge unit. Thus, if a spraying work radius is large, the length of the pipe increases and material costs increase accordingly.
Further, the conventional paint spraying device which includes the spray gun is spaced from the bottom of the storage main body and the discharge unit discharging the paint and does not efficiently discharge the small amount of the remainder of the paint and a user should shake or tilt the storage main body to discharge the remainder of the paint to thereby perform the paint spraying work.
Accordingly, a paint spraying device which stores various colored paints without mixing such paints, sprays paints individually or in combination, mounts a storage main body in a spray gun for portability and includes an improved spray gun to efficiently discharge the reminder of the paints is needed.